Voltaic Gun
The Voltaic Gun is a silent and concealed ranged weapon used by Billie Lurk in Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. The Voltaic Gun appears to be a professionally-crafted variant of the wristbow used by the Howlers, complete with a manufactured battery replacing the latter's makeshift one. When loaded into the weapon, projectiles float slightly above the coils, and turn around their own axis. Function Despite the modern design and electromagnetic mechanism, the Voltaic Gun's function is similar to the wristbow and crossbow: firing a projectile is silent but the impact is not. The weapon can carry basic voltaic shots, electrical bursts, incendiary bolts, and hagpearls. It can also be upgraded to improve reload speed, ammunition capacity, and the ability to charge projectiles. The animations for every projectile are identical to the wristbow or crossbow, except for the electrical burst. Ammunition *Voltaic Shot: Standard ammunition of the voltaic gun, which consists of pistol bullets and crossbow bolts. *Makeshift Bolt: With the right upgrade, Billie can pick up certain items such as nails, scalpels and fountain pens to use as improvised ammunition and add them to her voltaic shot reserve. Nails and scalpels function the same as bullets which always break on impact, while fountain pens never break and can be retrieved after shot out. *Electrical Burst: A non-lethal dart-like projectile used exclusively in the voltaic gun. Upon firing the dart, the gun discharges electrical fluxes which shock and knock out the target. *Hagpearl: A tiny black ball that mainly serves as a distraction, but can also be used to push inaccessible buttons from a distance or to knock out targets with the proper upgrade. *Incendiary Bolt: Set fire to a target, function the same as the crossbow's incendiary bolts. Charged Shot An available option after purchasing the Charged Shot upgrade, charging a shot increases damage dealt and enables various alternate functions for a projectile. However, Billie can only charge a shot for so long before it involuntarily releases with considerable loss of precision, resulting in an unwanted waste of ammunition and the possibility of an alarm being raised. *Voltaic shots will deal more damage, capable of destroying bloodfly nests, but the impact noise will be amplified as well. They also travel faster and further before losing trajectory, allowing precise targeting over long distances. All types of ammo break on impact. *Electrical bursts will instead disintegrate the victim completely, resulting in a kill. *Hagpearls will be able knock the target unconscious if shot in the head. *Incendiary bolts will travel further before losing trajectory and have larger impact radius. Upgrades Related Bone Charms ''Death of The Outsider'' *Firestarter - Incendiary Bolt radius is slightly larger. *Exacting Aim - Your voltaic shots inflict slightly more damage. *Splintering Bolts - Your voltaic shots inflict more damage, but bolts always break on impact. Trivia *The working name for this weapon was "Gauss Gun", as seen in the game's files. **"Gauss Gun" is a coilgun, while the concept art and final result is more like a railgun. *While using Foresight, Billie can identify makeshift bolts even though the corresponding upgrade has not been purchased. *With Makeshift Bolts upgrade, there are a total of 5 types of projectile that can be used as voltaic shot, each of them is visually shown when loaded into the gun. **The latest projectile picked up by Billie will be loaded last. **Buying voltaic shots from black markets will randomly give Billie crossbow bolts or bullets. Gallery Billie Wristbow Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Voltaic Gun. Electric Dart Concept.jpg|Concept art of an electrical burst. Billie Vitality Tuto Art.jpg|The Voltaic Gun is seen being fired in the tutorial art of Billie's Vitality enhancement. Voltaic Shots.png|Voltaic shots: crossbow bolts and bullets. Make-shift Bolts.png|Makeshift Bolts: nails, scalpels, fountain pens. Voltaic Gun.png|Close up on the voltaic gun. Voltaic Gun Screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of Billie's Voltaic Gun in action. ChargedShock.gif|Charged Electrical Burst disintegrated a guard. EmptyShotVoltGun.gif|Empty Voltaic Gun. Voltaic gun overcharge.png|Charging. VoltaicUpgrade.png|Available upgrades. VoltGunTut.png|As seen in the tutorial. HagpearlTut.png|Hagpearl as seen in the tutorial. Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Technology